oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knights' Fortress
Official description }} Walkthrough in the western tower of the White Knights’ Castle in Falador. |difficulty = Novice |wdifficulty = 2 |length = Short (8 - 12 mins) |members = No |requirements = 13 quest points (not for entering the fortress, but for starting the quest) *Able to evade or kill level 33 Black Knights |items = *A cabbage not obtained from Draynor Manor (bring some spare, in case you accidentally eat one) *An iron chainbody (Horvik and Wayne sell these for 210 coins, coins on Grand Exchange) *A bronze med helm (Peksa and Horvik sell these for 24 coins, coins on Grand Exchange) Recommended: *Food (for lower-levelled players) |kills = None }} Getting started To start, speak to Sir Amik Varze on the floor of the White Knights' Castle in central Falador. He can be found on the West side of the castle. Sir Amik will ask you to check on the Black Knights' Fortress and hand you a dossier of information. The fortress is located North of Ice Mountain, just South of the Wilderness wall. The fortress is not very far from Edgeville, so players may simply run West to reach it. However, members with a combat bracelet or amulet of glory may make use of the teleports that these items provide to reach the fortress in a shorter amount of time. The Black Knights' Fortress To gain access to the fortress, you will need a bronze med helm and an iron chainbody. Additionally, you will need a cabbage after gaining access to the fortress, but don't use a cabbage from Draynor Manor. The cabbage can easily be picked from the Monastery to the East of Ice Mountain as it is on the way from Falador to the fortress. Note: If you are unsure as to whether or not you will be able to defeat (or survive against) Black Knights, three of them are located outside of the entrance to the Black Knights' Fortress, against whom you may test your combat skills. If you feel that you cannot defeat the black knights, it is recommended to run past all of the knights, as none are required to be defeated in order to complete the quest. Before entering the fortress, equip the bronze medium helmet and the iron chainbody. Enter the sturdy door (the guards' entrance) on the South side of the fortress. As you will be wearing the same equipment as all of the guards, you will be permitted entrance into the fortress. Since it is not necessary to keep the guard disguise once in the fortress, better armour may be used to for greater protection. This may improve the chance of survival of lower levelled players. After entering the fortress, go through the fake wall directly in front of you. Next, climb up two ladders (two floors up), and you will be on the roof. Go south and climb the ladder to go down one floor. You will see a door to your east; go through it into the adjacent room and take the ladder up. Take the ladder immediately to the East down, and you will find yourself in a room with an altar. Exit the room and climb down the ladder Southwest of the room. Go down the pathway, and you will find a ventilation grill at the end. Listen at the grill, and you will eavesdrop in on a conversation below you. The Black Knights have commissioned a witch to brew them an invincibility potion, and you will need to find a way to stop them. Sabotage Make sure you have a cabbage with you, and return to the entrance of the castle. Once your at the entrance go into the banquet hall with all the knights. Then in that room there's a ladder leading upward. Climb it. When you climb it it'll lead to a hallway. Take that hallway all the way down to a secret wall. Then open it and there will be the whole in the floor. Right-click on your cabbage and use it on the hole. Make sure you right-click the cabbage as left-clicking it will result in your player eating it. Doing so will require you to get another cabbage and return back to the fortress. After you throw the cabbage down the hole, the potion will be ruined, and the Black Knights' plans will have been foiled. Now that you have successfully foiled the Black Knight's plans, return to Sir Amik Varze and inform him of the good news. He will be pleased and reward you accordingly. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *3 Quest points *2,500 coins Music unlocked *Alone (path to the fortress or by getting a cabbage from the monastery) *Knightmare (the fortress) Required for completing Completion of Black Knights' Fortress is required for the following: *King's Ransom *Recruitment Drive Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer': Maz C *'Quality Assurance:' Jennie T Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I managed to infiltrate the Black Knights and defeat a witch, foiling their evil plans." *This quest was named Spy quest before membership was released. *At first, the quest gave around 250 Thieving experience as a reward. Thieving was in the skill menu at the time, but had not been programmed yet. The skill was later removed and added back in 2002, but the quest no longer gives Thieving experience. *When you ask Sir Amik Varze for your quest, he will tell you: "Your mission, should you decide to accept it." Additionally, after he gives you the dossier, it self-destructs. Both of these are references to the 1960s TV show and film series, Mission: Impossible. References de:Die Schwarzen Ritter fi:Black Knights' Fortress bg:Black Knights' Fortress nl:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Quests Category:Temple Knights quest series Category:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests